Starstruck: Loving Each Other
by CharliesConverse
Summary: Jess' family have moved into Christophers family house, both familys living together could get hectic but what happens when Chris forms an illness hopefully better than summery
1. Moving In And Feeling Faint

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 1: Moving In And Feeling Faint**

Jess POV

_Yes its official i LOVE Christopher Wilde and he loves me to!  
Today me and my family are moving into Chris's house! Yep all of the family. Our parents thought it would be a good idea that was I'm close to Chris and Sarah's close to Stubby. We even get to share our room but we've been told no funny business (lol had to add that)I'm sooo nervous but i have no idea why hmm never mind we've just pulled up._

'' Heyy Babe, You alright? '' Chris greeted me with a hug as i got out of the car and helped me grab my bags.

'' Heyy, yhh just tired you?'' I asked as i gave him a peck on the lips and hugged back. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I took that as a yes.

**3 Days Later** **(Sorry i skipped a bit ****)**

Chris's POV

_Jess and her family had been here 3 days now and i was sooo happy being able to see Jess from the moment i woke up till the moment i fell asleep. For the past hour and a half I've been feeling sick, dizzy and tired so i thought i might go to bed. When i started walking up the stairs to mine and Jess's room, I heard someone call after me._  
''Where are you going its only 7:30'' Jess called behind me  
''Going to bed i feel sick and tired'' I said sleepily.  
_Just then i felt my head spinning i started to lose balance and the next thing i knew it went dark!..._

**Bet your wondering what happened to Chris well Find out in the next chapter of Starstruck Loving Each other. What do you think for my first story? Review please ****(Next chapter will be longer i promise)**


	2. What Happened

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 2: What Happened**

Jess P.O.V

_I heard footsteps going upstairs and i turned round and saw Chris walking up the stairs.  
_''Where are you going its only 7:30'' I called.  
''Going to bed i feel sick and tired'' He told me sleepily. Just as i was about to say something i saw him losing his balance and fall.  
''CHRIS'' I shouted as he hit the ground. That's when i started panicking._OMG what's wrong with him. _I thought as i run up to him.  
''Chris, baby wake up, come on!'' I said through my tears. _Christopher's dad and my dad picked him up and started carrying him upstairs.  
_ ''WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM!'' I shouted through my tears.  
''Don't worry we're taking him to your room to let him rest we'll see how he is when he wakes up''Dad told me as they continued up the stairs to our room.

Chris's P.O.V

_OW! Why does my head hurt and where am i. As i opened my eyes i saw the love of my life Jess sat there crying her eyes out holding my hands and saying  
_''Don't die Chris! Please don't die!''  
''Don't worry I'm not going anywhere'' I said weekly. Suddenly her head shot up.  
''CHRIS! You're awake'' She said happily.  
'' Yhh, What happened? '' I asked. Suddenly she frowned and started sobbing  
'' We don't know you just collapsed''  
'' How did i get up here?'' I asked confused last time i remember i was on the stairs.  
'' Oh my dad and your dad carried you up''  
'' Oh '' was all i said.  
''How are you feeling'' She asked worridly.  
'' I feel a little better'' I said just before i yawned.  
'' Well get some sleep we'll see how you are in the morning'' She said. I just nodded and said  
'' I Love You Jessica Olsen''  
'' I Love You Too Christopher While'' I smiled then drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

Jess P.O.V

_Now that i know Chris is alright i could probably get some sleep but where would i sleep. _I walked downstairs and saw everybody sat down.  
'' Mom, Where am i going to sleep tonight? '' I asked  
'' Err you could sleep with Chris but you'd have to be careful not to hurt him or anything'' She told me. I nodded and went to kiss everyone on the check before walking to the stairs i turned round and said  
'' Goodnight everyone''  
'' Goodnight'' I heard them say back as i walked upstairs to mine and Christopher's room. When i got to the door i opened it quietly hoping not to wake Chris and crawled into bed. When i lay down i cuddled up to Chris and i felt his arms go around my waist so i tilted my head up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before burying my head into him chest and falling into a peaceful sleep. 

**Whooooo second chapter done. Let's hope Chris gets better and i hoped you like it please review for the next chapter.**


	3. The Next Day

**This Story is dedicated to my first reviewer ****myDADDYistheKINGofKINGS and my bestest mate ever Georgia i love you **

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 3: The Next Day**

Jess P.O.V

The next day i awoke with a start. _OMG i need to get out of bed I'll be late for university. _As i got up i felt something tug on my wrist, that's when i remembered yesterday._ OMG he looks worst then yesterday_ i thought  
"Chris, honey wake up'' I spoke softly. He didn't move. I shook him gently.  
"Come on Chris wake up, I need to check your temperature'' I shook him again a little harder. That's when it struck me. He looked like he had never slept in his whole life. Panicking i screamed while sobbing  
"MOM, DAD CHRIS WON'T WAKE UP N HE LOOKS WORST THEM YESTERDAY'' That's when i heard running and mom, dad, Mr and Mrs While, Stubby and Sara barged into the room. Everyone gasped as they saw him  
" I'll phone the doctor'' Said Mrs While before running back downstairs.  
" And I'll call your university and say you're sick'' Mom said as she rushed downstairs as well. As soon as the doctors arrived i led him straight to our room.  
"Come on Chris please be ok, I need you soo much" I mumbled to myself.  
" Well it seems he's really stressed and was working too hard to even eat so i suggest he quits this movie deal or you'll lose him sooner or later" The doctor said. I burst into tears and grabbed a hold of Stubby's shirt. _I knew he shouldn't of done that movie ._I thought to myself. I felt myself falling asleep and the next thing i knew i was cuddles up to Chris and holding on for dear life.

Chris's P.O.V

_Man how long have i been asleep._ Just as i was about to open my eyes i heard talking so i kept my eyes shut and listened  
"Well it seems he's really stressed and was working too hard to even eat so i suggest he quits this movie deal or you'll lose him sooner or later" I heard someone say it must have been our doctor i sort of recognized the voice. Then i heard _MY _Jess burst into tears. I so wanted to go up to her and comfort her. Then i felt something on my side gripping onto my shirt, i opened my eyes for a split second and saw Jess cuddled up to me and holding onto my shirt. I smiled at this and went back to sleep.  
"Chris, wake up you need to take your medicine" I heard Jess say softly next to me. I just shook my head and cuddled into her some more.  
"Come on Chris, you want to get better don't you?" She asked. I sighed and lifted my head up a little and opened my eyes. I saw her smile at me and i returned the smile. She lifted me up and went into the bathroom. She came out with a bottle of something that looked like sick.  
"I'm not taking that" I crocked.  
"You have to or you won't get better, now come on open up" She said to me pushing the spoon to my face. I shook my head and looked at her. She gave me a stern look; i sighed and opened my mouth a little. She slipped the spoon into my mouth, i swallowed. My eyes widened in alarm and she laughed at me.  
"See wasn't so bad now was it" She said giggling  
"You didn't have to try it" I told her. Wait my voice has gone back to normal. I smiled wide. She smiled back  
"See its already working you don't sound like a frog now" She giggled  
"Haha very funny" I said sarcastically this made her giggle even more. I smiled at her and leaned in. She leaned in to. My lips made contract with her soft pink lips and i forgot all about my illness until i pulled away quickly and coughed. At first she looked confused then she giggled.  
"Now get some more sleep I'll be back in 2 hours I'm going out with Sara" She smiled at me. I nodded as i slipped back under the covers.  
"I Love You" I whispered to her  
"I Love You Too" She whispered back, at this i smiled and fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile on my face._ I love you more than life Jessica Olsen._ That was my last thought before i slipped into a quite sleep.

**Hey Hey peeps. Hope you liked it i would like to say a BIG thank you to ****myDADDYistheKINGofKINGS for being my first reviewer **** thank you.**


	4. Better

Hey SterlingKnightLover97 here

Just thought I'd let u know that i might stop this story seeming as I've only got 2 reviews and i feel like nobody likes it so review if u want me to continue thanks


	5. Practically Back To Normal

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 5: Practically Back To Normal**

Jess's P.O.V

_Urgh i don't know how much more i could take of "The French Revolution" all i wanna do is go home and see Chris. I hope he can start bringing and picking me from University so i-_ My thoughts were cut off by saying  
"And we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow" _Thank the lord _I thought as i practically ran out of the room. As i got to the car i saw Sara sat in the front with Stubby which is weird seeming as Stubby picks me up on his own. So i went to the back seat opened the door got in the car and saw ... Those perfect blue eyes and blonde hair... It was Chris  
"CHRIS!" I screamed as soon as i saw him. I jumped into him lap and hugged him. He chuckled  
"Nice to know you missed me" He said laughing  
"More than you could ever know" I told him  
"What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining" I asked  
"Well i thought I'd surprise you so SUPRISE!" He said grinning. I giggled. On the way home we grabbed some ice cream. It was nice to see Chris back to normal. I smiled at the thought.

Chris's P.O.V

_BORINGGG! _I thought to myself looking at Jess not that Jess was boring. Suddenly i got an idea  
"Heyy guys! Let's go swimming" I shouted getting excited. It had been a while since the last time i went swimming  
"Sure" They all said. We set off to our rooms to get dressed. I got dressed into a pair of simple black swimming shorts which i knew Jess liked. My mouth dropped when i saw Jess. _WOW! _Was my only thought. When she saw me staring she blushed then i looked away. She was wearing a floral bikini with a flowing dress on top which she had only just out on which i was a little disappointed at (hehe)  
"Come on then let's go" I managed out  
"Ok" She said still blushing. As soon as we got there we split up me and Stubby and Sara and Jess and went to get ready.

Jess's P.O.V

_Wow this is sooo fun_ I thought smiling big to myself. Chris must have saw because he smiled back  
"Ohhh lets go on the big slide Chris!" I begged it looked awesome  
"Sure" He said grabbing my hand, he seemed to be as excited as me. When we got there i sat down and looked behind me  
"Well come on I'm not going by myself" I told him grinning. He grinned back and sat behind me and snaked his arms around my waist  
"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. Then he pushed us down it was quite dark and scary so i screamed  
"Shhh,i've got you!" Chris told me. I calmed down. I was relieved when we come out of the end so i released my grip on Chris  
"Well that was fun" I said. Chris started laughing really hard  
"What?" I asked confused. He kept on laughing  
"Turn around" He said in between laughs pointing I turned around... _O.M.C.W!_

**Cliffyyyy **** haha hope you enjoyed it **** (btw O.M.C.W means oh my Christopher Wilde)**

**I'm doing a competition, wanna know what it is?  
Well i want you to think of an idea of what Chris and Jess saw and why Chris thought it was funny! Ok so the winner gets to appear in my next story and may even stay in it awhile but i have to stay they may come to a tragic end! Haha only kidding! Or am i? Anyway review! Send me a private massage of your idea thanks ****  
XxXxSterlingLover97xXxX ****  
**


	6. Not So Fun

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 6: Not So Fun**

Chris P.O.V

_Omg! Haha that is beyond funny!_I thought. There stood Stubby wearing a pink and purple bikini frowning with Sara next to him clapping her hands saying  
"Yay! It fits you!" Jess looked shocked and ran over to Stubby and Sara while i stood here laughing my butt off. Jess gave me "the look" so i ran over to them wiping my tears because I'd been laughing so much  
"Nice look Stubs!" I said trying not to laugh  
"Shut up!" He snapped back. I held my hands up smirking  
"Come on! Stubby, Chris go get dressed we're leaving!" Jess said crossly. _Oops!_ Was all i thought.

_15 mins later_

I walked out of the changing room with Stubby and started looking for the girls. _Man i feel sick! _I thought as I saw the girls walking to us, i smiled a Jess. She sort of smiled back. _Oh no I'm in for it_**.  
"**Come on, let's go home before something else bad happens" Jess said and started walking off. Wait she didn't even give me a kiss or a hug, heck she didn't come near me. I ran up to her and said  
"Jess, what's up?"  
"Nothing" Was all she said. When we got home she stomped into the kitchen. I'm going to go to bed, i feel so sick. So i walked upstairs and shouted  
"I'm GOING TO BED!" As soon as i got up there a stronger wave of nausea hit me so i started making my way over to the bed and all of a sudden i just collapsed! 

**THE END!  
Nah I'm kidding ;)**

Jess's P.O.V

_URGGG! It really annoys me when Chris and Sara don't treat Stubby right. _Me and Sara walked up to Chris and Stubby. Chris smiled at me so i sort of smiled back at him.  
"Come on, let's go home before something else bad happens" I said and started to walk off. Chris ran up to me and asked  
"Jess, what's up?"  
"Nothing" I replied. When we got home i stomped off into the kitchen. I heard footsteps going upstairs and hear Chris shout  
"I'm GOING TO BED!". I walked to the stairs and saw Chris's sad expression as he turned the corner to out room. I sighed.  
"You shouldn't hold a grudge on him Jess, i would of done the same if it was him" Stubby said to me as he walked to the living room with Sara. I sighed again when all of a sudden i heard a thud come from upstairs. I gasped _Chris!_  
"CHRIS!" I shouted as i ran upstairs. Everyone followed me up to mine and Chris's room. I gasped as i saw Chris long on the floor unconscious.  
"Chris" was all i said as i ran over to him and out his head on my lap. I knew he wasn't a sleep because 1. He would be on the bed and 2. We wouldn't of heard the thump of him hitting the floor. Stubby came over to me and picked up Chris and placed him gently on the bed and putting the covers on him.  
"Come on let him rest it was probably from all the excitement and laughter he did at the swimming pool" Stubby said  
"yhh" Was all i replied as i looked over at Chris  
"Guys i think I'm going to go to bed now i wanna be with him when he wakes up to apologise to him about earlier" I said to everyone as they started walking towards the door  
"Ok" Sara said  
"Wait what happened?" Chris's dad asked  
"I'll tell you downstairs" Stubby told him as they left the room. I changed my clothes then i changed Chris's clothes before getting into bed next to Chris. _Wow his first day of going out and he collapses! Great now I'll never get to go to the dance with him!_ Was my last thought as i cuddled up to Chris and drifted to sleep.

**OMG all of that made Chris tired and sick maybe he should stop with the fun stuff for now don't ya think? Any who review please **


	7. What the

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 7: What the**

Jess P.O.V

The next morning i woke up without Chris next to me. I started panicking i checked everywhere for him the bathroom, kitchen, living room, Stubby's room, everywhere  
"Stubby!" I shouted as i ran downstairs  
"Yhh!"He shouted from the living room. I skidded in the living room out of breath and said "Have you seen Chris" "Yhh he went to the beach" "WHAT!" "He goes there to think" "What would he need to think about?" I asked confused  
"I think this illness is getting to him, he thinks that when he's ill nobody cares about him and that we would all be better off if he was dead!" Stubby answered frowning. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as i collapsed to the floor  
"Shh don't worry Jess he'll be back later" Stubby and Sara told me as i just sat there. Stubby pulled me onto the couch and sat me between him and Sara

Chris P.O.V

As i walked across the beach i couldn't help but wonder how everybody felt that i kept falling ill over and over again. I bet they are getting fed up of looking after me and carrying me into bed every time i collapsed. I decided that i should go home now so i walked back to my car ad hopped in. The drive back was silent because i didn't have the radio this gave me more time to think about my illness. As i got home i parked my car and walked to the door. As i walked in i could hear crying and talking.  
"Don't worry Jess he'll be fine he just needs time adjusting to how he was before he became ill" I heard Stubby say  
"But what if he doesn't? What if he keeps thinking that none of us want him? What do u except me to do sit and watch as he starves himself because he thinks we don't love him" Jess asked through tears  
"Don't worry I'm not going to starve myself Jess" I told her as i walked into the room. She looked up and ran towards me jumping in my arms  
"Please don't leave me Chris! It's not your fault that you became ill" Jess said to me as i hugged her  
"Don't worry i won't" I told her. She kept hugging me tighter and tighter  
"As much as i love this Jess i can't breathe!" I told her then she jumped off and blushed. I laughed at her cuteness. I sat down and pulled her down with me. She put her head on my shoulder so i placed my head on her head. I felt myself drifting asleep so i just relaxed and fell asleep instead of fighting it.

Jess P.O.V

As Chris pulled me down onto the chair next to him i put my head on his shoulder and he put him head on my head. Suddenly heard some soft snoring coming from above me. Chris had fallen asleep. Wow that walk must have taken alot of energy out of him. I decided to let him sleep and asked Stubby to put on a DVD for me before he left the room to go help Sara make a snowman. As i watched a Christmas Carol i started thinking about what to get Chris for Christmas as it was only a few weeks away and i hadn't thought of what to get him or anybody else. Well Sara was easy I would just buy her that new jacket she wanted, Stubby i would get him a new watch seeming as i broke it when he lent it me for University one day, for mom i would get her a new set of books, i would get dad a new golf club, for Chris's mom i would get her a new bag and Chris's dad i would get him an new golf club because him and dad liked to play golf. But i couldn't think of anything to get Chris seeming as he has everything he needs. I was sat thinking of things to get for Chris for Christmas that i didn't notice Stubby come in the room and tell me dinner was done.  
"Chris honey dinners ready" I told Chris as i genteelly shook him  
"I'm not hungry!" He groaned  
"Come on you have to eat something" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him up  
"Ok ok I'll eat for you" He said kissing me genteelly  
"Good boy" I said kissing his nose  
"I'm not a dog you know" He told me as i dragged him to the kitchen. I sat down and he sat next to me still holding my hand  
"Yummy pizza" I said looking at Chris. He gave me a weak smile and took a slice of pizza. He closed his eyes before placing the pizza in his mouth. At first when he chewed he had a look of disgust on his face but then as he chewed more he opened his eyes and swallowed before grabbing another slice of pizza and smiling widely at me  
"Yes that is yummy" He said to me before placing the slice of pizza in his mouth and taking a bite  
"Hey leave some for me!" I said before giggling. He chuckled softly while he continued eating him pizza. After a while he started laughing and joking with Stubby. Boy was it great seeing him eat again. At first i thought he was going to puke up that bit of pizza he ate and go and lie down. But being Chris he did the exact opposite of what i thought. After dinner everybody sat down in the family room and decided to watch Santa Claus 2. During the movie i must of fell asleep because i felt Chris shaking me  
"Come on Jess let's go to bed" He said as he picked me up. I just tightened my grip on him and went back to sleep  
"Goodnight Jess, I love you" I heard Chris whisper in my ear  
"Goodnight Chris, I love you too" I said. Just as i started falling asleep again we heard a load thump. I knew i wasn't Chris because he tightened his grip on me as we sat up  
"What was that Chris?" I asked scared  
"Oh no cover your ears" Was all Chris said before he covered his ears. Just as i covered my ears i understood why Chris wanted me to cover my ears for because we heard an earth shattering scream.

**Haha! I wonder what or who screamed! Find out in the next chapter! And for the next chapter i would like 2-5 reviews please **** Thanks **** Btw I'm having a little trouble thinking of an idea for my other story **_Chad with a chance of loss_** so if any of you have read it could you pm please **


	8. Georgia

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 8: Georgia?**

Chris P.O.V

'Chrisssss' I heard from downstairs  
'Shit!' I mumbled. I felt Jess tense at my side, i hugged her close  
"Shh! It's my sister Georgia. She's back from uni" I told her. I felt her relax more but she still held onto me  
"Then why did she scream?" Jess asked unsure  
"Oh she probably saw that someone else lives here now"  
"You never told her we started living here" Jess asked a little upset  
"Of course we did to wrote to her. Maybe she ignored it thinking it was a joke" I told her  
"Oh" Was her only reply  
"I'm sorry if she's mean to you ok" I told her  
"Ok" She said as she smiled weakly at me. I smiled back and took her hand leading her up from the bed  
"Ready to meet my sister?" I asked. She nodded  
"CHRISSS!" I heard Georgia shout from downstairs. As i walked downstairs i saw everyone was gathered round in the sitting room  
"Hey Georgia!" I said smiling at her  
"Don't 'Hey Georgia!' me!" Georgia said annoyed  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked a little annoyed  
"You gave away MY room to some slag!" She exclaimed  
"Sara is not a slag!" I replied getting angry "Plus she isn't even in your room she's with Stubby"  
"Oh yhh, then why isn't any of my things in my bedroom?" She asked raising her voice  
"Because he was re-doing it for when you came back" I heard Jess behind me  
"WELL I LIKED IT THE WAY IT WAS!" Georgia shouted at Jess  
"GOSH YOU NEVER APPRIECIATE ANYTHING I DO FOR YOU!"i shouted back with tears in my eyes  
"THATS BECAUSE YOUR STILL TRYING TO MAKE IT UP TO ME FOR PUSHING ME OUT OF A TREE WHEN WE WERE FIVE!" She shouted at again. That shocked me that she would even bring it up  
"That was an accident" I said softly. She scoffed" And i did your room because you're my sister!" As i said that i turned and ran for the back door not wanting anyone to see my tears. As i got outside i slammed to door and picked up a rock and threw it into the pond as my anger raged inside of me. First she calls Sara as slag then she shouts at MY Jess. I need some space. So i set off to the beach but not before leaving a note on the door.

Jess P.O.V

I watched the 2 siblings fight. As the fight got fiercer i saw Chris about the cry. I was concentrated on Chris that it shocked me when he just ran to the backdoor and slammed it  
"I wasn't listening but whatever you said was way out of line" I told Georgia. She was about to reply but i cut her off saying "I know Chris and not many things make him angry but hardly anything makes him cry!" I told her. I saw everyone's shocked faces as i went over to the back door. As i opened it i saw a note taped to the door. _Hmm i wonder what this is! _I thought. The note read:

_Gone to beach don't wait up for me  
i should be back before morning_

_Love Chris x  
P.S Tell Jess I Love Her x_

As i read the note i smiled. _Gosh he can be soo sweet sometimes!_ I thought as i made my way upstairs.

Chris P.O.V

I made it home around 2:30 AM. As i made my way upstairs quietly and into mine and Jess's room. I check to see if Jess was awake before slipping into the bathroom quietly as our bathroom door was squeaking at the moment. As i came out i saw Jess was hugging my pillow breathing in its sent. _Aww! She misses me!_ I thought as a smile came to my lips. It was the first time i had smiled in the last 2-3 hrs. I gently took my pillow of Jess and set it onto the bed before climbing in myself. As soon as i was comfy i felt Jess press herself against me so in natural instincts i wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close breathing in her sent of apple and strawberry shampoo.

Jess P.O.V

_Next morning_

I woke up pressed up against somebody with their arms wrapped around me. Before i even looked at whom it was i new instantly by their smell. It was Chris. As soo as i knew thing i hugged him tighter and looked up at him smiling. I felt him starting to move which means he's waking up  
"Morning sleepy head!" I smiled at him as his eyes fluttered open  
"Morning beautiful!" He said smiling before placing a kiss on my forehead. I decided not to argue about that today as he did enough arguing last night  
"How are you this morning?" I asked Chris in a posh voice. We did this every morning so we wake up to a bit of humor  
"I'm very well thanking you!" Chris replied in a posh voice as well. We both started laughing until we heard  
"Breakfast!" being shouted from the kitchen  
"Race ya?" I asked Chris. He grinned  
"Race ya!" He shouted before taking off. I jumped of the bed and made a run for the door, it was already open as Chris was beating me. We laughed as we ran our way to the kitchen. Chris got there first so as he got there he stopped and turned around and before I knew it we we're both on the floor laughing our heads off  
"Calm down!" I heard Chris's mom say. I rolled off of Chris and onto the floor. Chris got up and pulled me up with him  
"Yummy!" I heard Chris say as he sat down next to Stubby. I sat next to him making sure Georgia would be at the top of the table as we sat in the same place ever morning. As Georgia came in everyone acted as if she never came in except her mom who said  
"Morning sweetie! How did you sleep?" She asked in a caring voice  
"Morning! And fine even thought I HATE my room" She replied looking at Chris when she said hate. I looked over at Chris and saw that he hadn't stopped talking to Stubby about some new games console. I grabbed his hand from under the table and squeezed it. He turned round to me and gave me a genuine smile. I smiled back as we leaned in for a kiss. It was short but sweet. When we pulled away I was grinning and so was Chris. It's amazing that we could still affect each other like this even though we've been going out for 7 months now  
"Ewww! This is gross!" I heard Georgia say to her mom  
"Well if you don't like it don't eat it simple as" I heard Chris's mom say back  
"Gosh it's like no-one wants me anymore!" I heard her say as she stomped upstairs. As soon as she left I heard everyone sigh  
"She's such a handful sometimes" I heard Chris's parents tell my parents  
"I noticed" My mom said  
"Come on let's go get dressed" I felt Chris tugging on my hand  
"Ok" I said back to him as we made our way back to our room. Today I dressed in my green top that said 'I Love Nerds' on it, my black skinny jeans, my checkered hoddie and my yellow converse that Chris brought me when we went shopping. I brushed my hair and put in my yellow butterfly clip to finish off my look. When Chris came out he walked over to me and out his arms around my waist  
"You look beautiful!" He said to me smiling. I blushed as I wrapped my arms around his neck  
"You don't look so bad yourself!" I said to him smiling. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his abs, jeans, black converse and his brown leather jacket. He smiled when he saw me checking him out. I looked up at him but before I could say anything he kissed me softly. I kissed back and traced my tongue against his lip begging for entrance which he granted. After about 5 mins of a make-out session we pulled away gasping for air. Chris lent his forehead against mine as we catched out breathe  
"Never gets old" He said to me while grinning. I grinned back. H let go of me and grabbed my hand and started leading me downstairs  
"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me downstairs  
"Shopping!" He answered flashing me a smile.

**Hey I hoped you liked it I'm so sorry it's been ages but I've had school work and stuff plus I had no idea what to write about ad OMG! HAVE YOU SEEN ECLIPSE! HOW AWESOME WAS THAT! My longest story yet whoops! Any way review please **


	9. NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE READ

Hey guys I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but i have no idea what i could write about with all my stories. No idea what to write for this story, the fight and most of you wanted a next chapter to what you mean to me and i just can't think of anything to write. So if you have an idea please pm and I'll get to writing it just tell me your idea and which story and I'll dedicated the chapter to you Thanks for being patient


	10. Shopping

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 9: Shopping**

Jess P.O.V

As we pulled into the car park i felt a rush of excitement wash over me. I heard Chris laugh. I looked over at him confused  
"What?" I asked confused. He just pointed at me. I looked down and i was bouncing on my chair  
"Excited?" He asked amused. I nodded sheepishly. He smiled at me  
"So what do you want?" Chris asked as we got out of the car. I thought for a while  
"Well i want so more t-shirts, jeans and hoodies. Oh and some new Converse!" I grinned at the last bit. I LOVE Converse they are amazing. Chris laughed at how excited i got when i said Converse  
"Chrisssss" I asked sweetly  
"Oh god! What?" He asked unsure  
"Can we got to David and goliath please?" I asked smiling sweetly  
"Sure!" He said smiling back. I grinned widely and started looking for it. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around confused. I saw Chris pointing at a store. I blushed as i realized that it was David and goliath. We made our way to the shop and i ran over to the t-shirts i picked out 5 shirts and 2 sets of pajamas (All clothes with be on my profile). After we paid we made our way to another store. I brought 5 pairs of jeans, 2 dresses and 3 hoodies. After that we went to the shoe store. I brought a new pair of yellow converse some flats and some heals for my dress.

After 3 hours of shopping, me and Chris finally made it back home. As soon as we got in Chris ran over to the couch and jumped on it closing his eyes. I decided to leave him there while i go put my things away. When i came downstairs i expected Chris to be with Stubby playing ball, but Chris was still on the couch while Stubby and Sara was watch the TV  
"How long has he been asleep?" I asked when i went over to Chris  
"Bout an hour and a half" Stubby answered  
"Why?" Sara asked  
"Just worried about him that's all!" i answered honestly  
"He'll be fine later" Stubby told me. I decided to sit by Chris so i lifted up his head and sat down then set his head down on my lap. I smiled down at him. He looked so cute when he was asleep, he just looked peaceful and at ease compared to our day. I was brought out of my thoughts when i heard Sara ask "So what did you buy today?"  
"I'll show you after dinner" I answered not really paying attention. I fixed my eyes onto the TV to see Stubby and Sara were watching Twilight. After about an hour Chris's mom called us more dinner  
"Chris! Wake up" I shook him lightly. He shifted slightly before saying  
"Five more minutes' mommy!" I giggled at him  
"Dinners ready Chris come on before Stubby eats it all" I told him before moving his head off my lap  
"Fine!" He ground before jumping up and running to the dining room.

**Sorry it's so short i just got bored and i could think of anything so any ideas i would love to hear them thanks ;] R&R Please BTW even though it says pics in my profile there not i kept messing up and i got so frustrated after a while and just left it So sorry if you wanted to see them **


	11. Drama

**Starstruck Loving Each other**

**Chapter 10: Too Much Drama**

Chris P.O.V

After dinner everybody gathered in the family room to watch a movie. After some arguments we ended up watching Nightmare on Elms Street (HATE THAT MOVIE LOL) even though the girls didn't want to watch it we won by saying they could watch a chic flick tomorrow. I heard stamping coming down the stairs_. Shit!_ I thought _we forgot to tell Georgia_. She came stamping into the room and shouted  
"AM I NOT INCLUDED IN THIS OR HAVE THESE FREAKS TAKEN MY PLACE!" I had heard enough of her and her insults towards the Olsen's  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. Everyone around me turned to look at me. Georgia stood with her mouth open  
"Chris calm down" I heard Jess stand up behind and put a hand on my arm  
"No. She thinks she can insult you and think I'll do nothing about it. Well then she doesn't know me like i thought she did" I said the anger running through my veins. She just looked down  
"What is your problem? What did they do to you?" I asked totally confused. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it  
"See they did nothing to you so why are being such a bitch?" I asked. She showed no emotion in her face. I got fed up when she didn't answer me so i turned around to sit down when i heard something unexpected  
"I'm PREGANT OK!" I felt anger flash threw me  
"Who's the father?" I asked through gritted teeth. She didn't reply  
"WHOS THE DAD?" I screamed at her. She burst into tears  
"Steve" She whispered through her tears. I felt 10 times more anger flash through me when i heard that name. I grabbed my coat and car keys and angrily stamped to the front door  
"Chris! DON'T DO ANYTHING PLEASE!" I heard Jess shout from behind me. I turned around  
"He's not getting away with this. You expect me to let him get away with getting my **under-aged** sister PREGANT!" I shouted. As soon as i saw the tears in her eyes i regret it. I ran over to her dropping my keys and jacket and pulling her into a hug  
"I'm sorry" I said trying to sooth her  
"It's just that he did it my best friend Ella a few years ago and denied ever knowing her" I told her as my eyes filled tears  
"I'm sorry" I heard her whisper. I pulled away and looked at her confused  
"What for?" I asked confused  
"For all the drama while you're still ill" She said looking down. I opened my mouth to reply until i heard  
"You're ill?" I turned around to see Georgia with a sad expression on her face. I could tell by the look on her face that she thought i had cancer  
"Nooo! Not like that. If i get to stressed i collapse and other stuff that you don't wanna hear" I said the last bit quietly. I was surprised when i felt someone hugging me i looked down a saw that Georgia had taken Jess's place. I hugged her back lightly remembering that she was pregnant  
"Come on Chris let's go to bed" I heard Jess from behind me. I pulled away from Georgia and kissed her forehead before saying goodnight to everyone. I crawled into bed with Jess but i couldn't sleep  
"Chris" I heard Jess say  
"hmm" I said back  
"She'll be alright" Jess said back softly. I let out a long sigh  
"I hope so" I said before pulling Jess closer to me. I placed my head on top of hers and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Sorry it's not very long i just wanted to update. I have no idea what to write about so i added some drama into it. I'm gonna spend the whole of tomorrow coming up with an idea so i should upload by the end of the week and if this story isn't uploaded it will be The Fight or What You Mean To Me. R&R please **


	12. Authors Note Please read

Author note

Hey guys sorry i've not been updating

I need to know what story out of all of mine you like the most so i know which one to continue and which ones to put on hold until the story you chose is finished

I'm so sorry guys it's just they're so hard to keep track of and i like them all so I'm letting you choose so I'll put a poll up on my profile

Until the results see ya

Btw closing date is 20th sept


	13. Authors Note Please read sorry

Authors Note

Hey guys

Bet your wondering what story won the votes

Not many people voted i only got 4 votes soo the winner is

TIME TOGETHER!

I will put a chapter on in the next few days because i sorrt of have an idea about what the chaps about i just need to think if the rest and then type it up

So thanks to all of those who voted :)


	14. I'm Back!

HELLO!

So I noticed this morning that I had a new favourite on this story and I was quiet surprised! I had completely forgotten about this whole thing and I apologise for it! I'm not sure if people want me to continue or not seeming as it had been a while, and at the minute, I'm unsure how to continue, so if you want me to continue please let me know and maybe share some of your ideas?

I really do apologise for this long wait but I'm back! Please let me know if you would like me to continue, thank you


End file.
